


Del verbo caer...

by IamOnlyg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamOnlyg/pseuds/IamOnlyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde pequeño Yamaguchi aprendió que la palabra caer era significado de raspaduras y aprendizaje, como lo fue montar por primera vez en bicicleta o al recibir mal el balón de voley. <br/>En el instituto aprendió que 'caer' era un verbo capaz de conjugarse de muchas maneras en tres tiempos diferentes, así desarrollando un poco mas su dialecto. <br/>Y en el amor pensó que el verbo 'caer' era como una especie de montaña rusa, donde primero sientes la adrenalina  y al final sales vomitando mariposas. <br/>Pero para él, el verbo 'caer' sonaba de una manera divertida, como saltar y caer de la cama, saltar y que el balón caiga directo a la cara y antes de entrar en la etapa de la adultez se dio cuenta que a veces el verbo 'caer' no sonaba doloroso, si no, desastroso y desilusionador.<br/>Y al final puede que Yachi le enseñe que 'caer' no es mas que una excusa para no seguir adelante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del verbo caer...

**Author's Note:**

> Oº°‘¨ DISCLAIMER¨‘°ºO  
> Haikyuu no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, son obra y propiedad de Haruichi Furudate-sensei, hago estos One-shots/Drabbles sin ánimo de lucro y solo por pasatiempo.
> 
> *One-shots/Drabbles (algunos pueden estar enlazados coherentemente, otros solo pueden ser recuerdos o relatos de momentos fluff)  
> *Puede que haya drama (dependiendo del hilo de mi inspiración)  
> *Puede haber mención de una que otra pareja Yaoi o Hetero.

_‘’ ¿Hace cuánto ha pasado desde que volví a soñar aquel aflictivo recuerdo?_

_Puedo sentir el recuerdo del viento de otoño en la prefectura de Miyagi, el instituto esperaba ansioso la llegada de invierno, percibía a través de mi mente la ansiedad y la felicidad de poder graduarme e ir a la universidad T (1), pero de un momento a otro mi cerebro salteo el lapsus de tiempo, hasta llegar a…_

_Nervios, sudor y nervios expelía mi cuerpo._

_Mi corazón hacia ¡Ba-dump!_

_Pero…_

_Un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, apretujo mis cinco sentidos y…_

_— Lo siento…_

_Mi cuerpo se afligía._

_— No…no te preocupes… lo entiendo._

_Y mi deseo de correr lejanamente se engrandecía._

_Me cubrí con una máscara sonriente y al ver que se alejaba, corrí hasta quedar debajo de un árbol, empezó a llover y con eso mis lágrimas se camuflaban._

_No percibía mi alrededor y de un momento a otro la lluvia sobre mi cesó._

_— ¿Yamaguchi?_

_Su voz se convirtió en mi salvación, un serafín bajado desde el cielo hizo que me aferrara a sus brazos y desahogarme._

_Debajo de aquel paraguas, escuchó mis lamentosos sollozos y curó la gran herida de mi corazón, cambiando mi vida por completo… ‘’_

— _…guchi._ — escuché a la lejanía.

— _Yama…_ — me removí inquieto.

— _Yamaguchi…_ — sentí unos fríos y suaves labios sobre mi frente, abrí suavemente mis parpados viendo borroso captando unos mechones lacios, largos y rubios haciendo cosquillas mis mejillas, originando en mí una pequeña risilla.

— _¡Buenos días, Tadashi!_ — escuche su melodiosa voz, al enfocar correctamente mi visión, sus ojos almendrados me veían con calidez.

— _¡Buenos días, Hitoka!_ — dije desperezadamente, mientras me levanto con lentitud de la cómoda y calurosa cama.

— _El desayuno esta recién servido, solo ve y lávate los dientes_ — se acercó a mi posando sus delicadas manos en mis mejillas.

— _A veces te pareces a mi madre, Hitoka-chan_ — expuse de manera burlona.

— _¡Cla-claro que no!_ —desviaba su mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos.

Ha pasado ya cinco años de relación y todavía parecíamos cuando salimos en nuestra primera cita, lo mejor de todo es que siempre dábamos los siguientes pasos lentamente, disfrutando y rememorando cada momento.  

Al llegar al cuarto de baño, me mire directamente al espejo y cabe decir que algunos aspectos físicos en mi han cambiado, creo que por haber sido estudiante de artes haya influido un poco, por ejemplo el cabello un poco más largo, me gusta, podía hacerme coletas de caballo, cosa que me daba nostalgia al recordar a _Asahi-san_ y su largo cabello.

Sentí mi estómago gruñir, baje rápidamente captando el delicioso aroma a _hot-cakes_ , arribe al comedor y me senté, ansioso por probarlos al ver aquella miel desparramándose por los bordes crujientes y dorados de aquel desayuno o la perfecta decoración de _Yachi_ , un pedazo cuadrado de queso y fresas frescas.

_¡Espera! Fre…_

_¡Fresas!_

_‘’— Lo siento…_

_— No…no te preocupes… lo entiendo’’_

Un dolor punzante afectaba cada extremo de mi sien como si mi cerebro quisiese que recordase algo, pero me era incapaz.

_— ¿Tadashi te sientes bien? —_ escuche a Hitoka-chan distrayéndome del dolor.

_— ¡Oh! No es nada, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse—_ me miro no muy convencida de mi respuesta y la entiendo, ya que es muy raro que me suceda esto— _dejémonos de preocupaciones, ¿por qué no mejor hablamos de cómo están de perfectos tus hot-cakes?_

_—Yamaguchi~ —_ me nombro con reproche.

_—Yachi~ —_ le devolví con diversión.

_—No creo que sea solo un dolor de cabeza y si se te inflamo el hipotálamo (2)… o se te explotó una neurona… o si… ¡Oh no! Te abdujeron y te… —_ claramente Yachi siguió con su paranoica explicación de encontrar el problema hacia aquel dolor.

Al parecer tendré que alejar a Yachi de Oikawa-san, las veces que viene de visita conversa con ella de sus experiencias extraterrestres.

Sin saber cómo tranquilizarla, me quede mirando fijamente el plato del desayuno con restos de miel y migajas, así que, pase la yema del dedo índice derecho por aquel pegajoso y dulce líquido, lo pose sobre su boca silenciándola para después reemplazarlo por mis labios. Uniéndonos en un beso meloso disfrutando aquel manjar, al separarnos, caímos en cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, no nos podíamos mirar fijamente por la vergüenza, estábamos más rojos que las fresas acabadas de comer.

_— Ehh… iré a lavar los platos—_ se levantó tímidamente para ir directo a la cocina.

_— ¡Te ayudo! —_ dije exaltado para aminorar el ambiente.

Mientras Hitoka-chan enjabonaba y enjuagaba los platos, yo los secaba cuidadosamente y de un momento a otro ella empezó a reírse contagiándome al instante.

Si, somos un par de idiotas, pero unos idiotas muy enamorados.

**Author's Note:**

> Oº°‘¨ GLOSARIO¨‘°ºO  
> Universidad T (1): Universidad de Tokio, la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo.  
> Hipotálamo (2): Es la región del cerebro más importante para la coordinación de conductas esenciales.


End file.
